


Cece's Punishment

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Cece is punished by her mother for father her in alone with a boy last night in her room. Her punishment is to do whatever Flynn says no matter what it is. Requested by k-1992.
Relationships: CeCe Jones/Flynn Jones
Kudos: 2





	Cece's Punishment

"Cece, Flynn get out here." Georgia yells for her kids from her living room. Cece and Flynn both come out from their rooms and Georgia tells them "Sit down, now." in a stern voice. The two sit on the couch. Fearing that they're in trouble both of them gives off excuses talking over each other. "It's totally unfair." "Whatever you think I did I didn't do." "You would ground me for doing something good and noble?" "You can't prove anything." Georgia cuts in saying"Save it. Flynn, you're not in trouble." "I'm not? Awesome!" he says excitedly. "But I will find out what you didn't do, but today we're talking about Cece." "This is an injustice." Cece cries out. "Cece you had a boy almost sleepover here last night without permission." "Mom nothing happened." Cece claims "yet." she murmurs out of her mouth "And that nothing won't happen again." Georgia tells Cece "So cool Cece's in trouble, why am I here?" Flynn ask. "Because Flynn, I've noticed you've been a good boy lately, at least that I'm aware of, so I decided that Cece punishment is that she will have to do whatever you say for the entire day." "Yes!" "What?!" "You heard me missy. You're going to do whatever Flynn tells you to do." she tells Cece "But Mom what if he tells me to rob a bank I only excuse for the cops will be I'm sorry officer I had to do it my brother told me I had to and I was being forced to listen to him by my own mother." Cece tells her mother to which she responds with "Then don't get caught." Georgia heads off to work and tells Cece "Oh and CeCe if I find out you didn't do what Flynn tells you you'll be in more trouble than you could possibly imagine."

Georgia leaves and Cece looks at Flynn saying to him "So Flynn, how's it going?" "Save it Cece, I'm not buying what you're selling." he tells her. "You know Flynn I noticed you always wanted that thing you want it and I'll buy it for you if you tell Mom that I was good and did everything you told me to do." Cece tells Flynn trying to get herself out of this punishment. "Yeah, because I'm always wanted that thing you mentioned." Flynn says sarcastically. "On your knees Cece." Flynn tells her. Not wanting to get into more trouble she does what Flynn says. Cece gets on her knees and Flynn pulls out his dick. "Whoa! what are you doing?" Cece asks, surprised by what he is doing. "Making yourself useful Now suck it." Flynn demands her. "No way!" she tells him. "You have to mom said you have to do whatever I say." Flynn reminding Cece "Well, we'll see about that." Cece calls her mom thinking she won't allow making her do such things. "Mom when wants me to..." "I don't care CeCe Flynn the boss of you, you have to do what he says." Georgia says cutting Cece off. Cece tries to explain "But he wants me too..." but again Georgia cutting Cece off Telling her "I don't care what he wants you to do you'll do it or face the consequences when I get home." and Georgia hangs up on Cece.

With no other choice, Cece stubbornly sucks his dick. "This is so gross." Cece says as she gets on her knees. Cece hesitant at first slowly sucking on it, not wanting to suck her little brother's dick but since she didn't get any last night Cece has become really horny and gets into sucking Flynn's dick. After a few minutes of sucking Flynn says "Wait I'm kind of getting bored of this." Cece thinking she can finally stop. "Cece take your clothes off." Flynn orders her. "I'm not going to." Cece tells Flynn "Mom says..." "Fine!" She tells him, not wanting to get into more trouble than she already is with her mother. Taking off her shirt with a huge round neck collar, her red tank top underneath the shirt, causing her boobs bounce a little, her bra barely containing Cece D-cup breast that she recently developed. Flynn smiles at her seeing how exposed she is. Cece irritated still continues to undress, taking her slumber pants off. Now in her bra and panty, Cece feels uncomfortable being exposed in front of her little brother. "Come on Cece, take the rest off. I want to see everything." Flynn tells her. She slowly unhooks her bra falling to the ground, Cece boobs exposed. Her round voluptuous breast and her pink nipple, Flynn eyes widen at the sight of her glorious tits. Cece now takes her panty off and now she is completely naked in front of Flynn. Cece gets back on her knees continues sucking him off being completely naked, her teen boobs, ass, and pussy out for her little brother's enjoyment. "Come on Cece at least suck it like you like it." Flynn tells Cece. get really into it, bobbing and twisting her head around like a pro whore. Cece feels her little brother dick growing bigger and bigger in her mouth as she sucks wildly on him. Flynn tells Cece "CeCe tell me how much you love it." "Oh you've got to be kidding me." she says out loud. "Just say it." and in a monotone annoyed voice Cece tells Flynn "Oh Flynn, I love sucking on your cock. You have the most amazing dick I've ever seen." Cece continues sucking Flynn's cock, licking the shaft up once then deeps throats it keeping her head in place for about 5 seconds before she comes back up for air. She then jerks his cock a few times before she goes back in bobbing her head having his dick going down her throat, Flynn enjoying her big sister's blowjob he tells Cece Slap your tits with my dick." wanting to feel her sister full-size breast with his erect dick. Cece slaps her tits with Flynn's cock rubbing and pushing his cock against her nipples.

Wanting more Flynn tells Cece "Stand up I want to taste your incredibly large tits." Cece to get up and Flynn starts groping Cece's huge fully grown D-cups titties. Cece throws her head back feeling immense pleasure Flynn is giving to her large tits licking them, biting and pulling on her nipples "Mmmmm, Flynn. Oohhhhh" Cece then slowly rises up as Flynn moves down licking her pussy. "Oooohhh, Yes Flynn! Mmmmm!" Cece moans biting her bottom lip. Flynn sucks on Cece pussy lips, licking Cece clit wildly and fast. Flynn then goes over to the couch leans back down with his erect dick straight up saying to Cece "Well Cece, this dick isn't going to ride itself." She still annoyed she has to do what he says gets on top of him, leaning forward with both her hand holding the couch. Cece bounces on Flynn's cock with her boobs bouncing in his face. "Ooohhh fuck! Oh god, Flynn!" Cece moans as her pussy becomes more wet from Flynn's cock. Cece twerking on his dick bouncing her butt real fast as Flynn spreads open her ass cheeks and slaps her. "Oh Yes! Harder!" *spank* "Slap me harder!" *spank* *spank* "Ooo Fuck Yes!"

Cece gets off of him and sucks on his cock again wanting to taste her pussy juice off him. She brushes his cock-head on the side of her mouth flicking it once it exits her mouth. Flynn then orders Cece "Okay now lay on the couch." Cece to lays on the couch and Flynn gets on top of her, sliding his dick between her massive tits. Cece squeezing them together properly tit-fucking him. "Cece, I love your tits. They're so big and soft." Flynn tells Cece. "Thanks, Flynn." Cece tells him, being flatter and blushing a little from that compliment. Flynn thrust his dick in between her tits occasionally smacking his dick on her voluptuous boobs a few times.

"On the floor." Flynn demands Cece. "What?" Cece wanting clarification. "Get on the floor like a dog and spread your ass wide open for me." Cece goes to the kitchen and goes onto the floor with all four in a doggy position. "This is humiliating." Cece express. Flynn comments to her "Do you know I have to put a lot up from you over the years so I don't think I'm asking that much from you." Flynn fucks her ass pulling her hair. "Move your ass." Flynn tells her. Cece moves her ass back and forth while Flynn is stationary letting her do all the work. Cece moans "Yeah, that's a good girl." Flynn tells Cece. Flynn then grabs on to her hips and fucks her real hard and fast while Cece plays with her jiggling titties. " Ooohhhh, Flynn, I'm coming I'm coming! Pant pant oh God." Cece orgasm really hard feeling the lust she had endured. "How is that Cece?" Flynn asks her. Cece took a few deep breaths before saying to him "I loved it." "Now I still have to come." Flynn tells Cece. Before he has a chance to thrust in her Cece tells him "Wait come here." Cece brings Flynn back into the living room where she places him on the couch. "I've always wanted to make a guy come using my tits." Cece says giving Flynn a boob-job. Jerking Flynn off with her boobs Flynn shoots out a massive load all over Cece face drizzling down her boobs. "Okay Flynn, you win, I'm fully yours." she tells Flynn submitting to her lust for him. She then sucks on his cock to get every last drop and scrapes some off of herself and eats it.

Later that night, Georgia comes home from work "Okay guys, I'm home how was your..." she finds Flynn on the couch playing his video-game with his dick and Cece laying on the couch completely naked sucking on his cock. "Hey, you told me to do whatever he said." Cece tells her. "Whoa, these are really strong shrooms." Georgia goes straight to bed while Cece still sucks on Flynn cock while he's playing his video-game.


End file.
